


Les chaussettes d'Albus Dumbledore

by grifane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Next Generation, Secrets, les enfants, miroir du Rised
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifane/pseuds/grifane
Summary: Rose Weasley, fille d'Hermione et Ron tombe un jour sur le carnet secret du très célèbre Albus Dumbledore, remplit de mystères et protégés par des énigmes, il révèle pourquoi le directeur voyait simplement une paire de chaussettes dans le miroir du Riséd. De mystérieux meurtres sont soudain déclarés au plein coeur de Londres...





	1. La découverte du carnet

Albus Dumbledore, le calme, la grandeur, l'exemple. Un mangeur de sucreries en tous genres. Un exemple pour ses pairs, un professeur doué et pédagogue. Un sorcier qui cherche des toilettes au septième étage de Poudlard. Un homme grand par le cœur, grand par l'action, mort pour ses idées. Un personnage illustre qui voit dans le miroir de Risèd une paire de chaussettes.

Un point bien étrange de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, bizarreries entre les bizarreries cultivées par ce cher mais défunt directeur.

Et voilà qu'environ trente ans plus tard, Rose Granger Weasley trouvait le livre que le monde entier se serait déchiré, le carnet personnel d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur pendant de longues années de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Enchantée par cette découverte, la petite Weasley la rangea dans sa cape avant de courir à son cours de sortilèges. Pendant que le professeur expliquait la leçon d'un air concentré, Rose eut le plus grand mal à oublier le livre qui pesait contre sa jambe. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression de faire une bêtise en ne le disant pas à un professeur, mais en intrépide Gryffondor et fière fille d'une Hermione assoiffée de connaissances, elle laissa l'ouvrage à sa place. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle le toucha pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Elle caressa la couverture en cuir du bout des doigts. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment pu observer le livre de son intérêt, se faisant héler par un Potter stressé d'être en retard en cours. La Gryffondor aurait juré qu'une lettre ou une phrase était installée sur la première de couverture après le "Albus D" écrit en lettres d'or.

Le professeur la rappela à l'ordre d'une voix douce mais stricte, ce qui fit rougir la fille Weasley et la fit oublier son livre pendant le reste de l'heure.

Quand la fin de la journée fut annoncée par le professeur de sortilèges, Rose annonça à ses amis qu'elle avait à faire et qu'elle les rejoindrait à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Quand les deux garçons opinèrent simplement, les deux filles et jumelles de Luna Lovegood lui lancèrent un regard inquiet. Bien moins dérangées que leur mère, les deux jumelles étaient très sensibles aux réactions des autres et parfois clairvoyantes, un peu trop au goût de Rose.

La fille Weasley les quitta avec un petit salut de la main, se pressant pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Rose passa deux fois puis trois fois devant le mur avant d'entrer. Elle se rappelait avec émotion quand son oncle Harry lui avait raconté, à elle et James Potter, comment aller dans cette salle, tandis que Hermione pestait qu'il ne fallait pas « pousser les enfants à faire des bêtises », appuyée d'une Ginny qui ne supportait pas qu'on « inculque à son fils les façons de se cacher des professeurs ». Harry avait ri et dit, sous le regard hilare de Ron, que ce n'était pas lui qui disait aux enfants que cette information était utile pour sécher les cours.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur une petite pièce bien éclairée, garnie de fauteuils et de chaises. Ne prenant pas plus de temps pour s'intéresser à la salle offerte par les murs de Poudlard, Rose s'écroula dans un fauteuil moelleux et sortit de sa cachette le précieux journal.

Elle prit cette fois-ci le temps de bien observer l'objet. D'une forme carrée, peu habituelle par rapport aux manuels scolaires, ce carnet en cuir épais mesurait à peine vingt centimètres de côté. Il n'avait pas l'aspect "pavé" des livres habituellement dévorés par la jeune fille de seize ans mais ne ressemblait pas à un album moldu. Il était comme unique en son genre. Alors qu'elle observait la douce calligraphie sur la couverture qui laissait entrevoir à pleine lumière "Albus D", elle s'étonna du côté vraiment lourd de l'objet. Le livre semblait attaché à plusieurs masses de plomb. Rose se fit la réflexion de le peser avec la nouvelle balance que lui avait offerte sa mère pour son début de sixième année. Le livre ne possédait aucun signe de vieillesse ni d'usure, et Rose se demanda si c'était dû au fait que le directeur prenait vraiment soin de ses affaires, ou s'il avait jeté un sort pour que son état ne se dégrade pas avec le temps.

Elle se rappela qu'elle avait senti quelques mots en relief sur la couverture avec ses doigts lors du cours de sortilèges. Elle essaya de voir à la lumière si cela ressortait mais aucune autre phrase ne semblait écrite. Elle passa alors encore sa main en dessous du nom du célèbre sorcier et toucha de nouveau quelque chose d'étrange. La première lettre ressemblait à un "D" majuscule trouva Rose, après avoir passé au moins une minute sur cette première lettre. L'écriture étant assez longue, elle passa un bon quart d'heure à déchiffrer la phrase :

_« De la part de Minerva M. »_

Minerva McGonagall, comprit tout de suite Rose, irritée du temps passé pour découvrir cette information d'une utilité assez discutable. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle ouvrit enfin ce qu'elle espérait être une lecture croustillante. La première de couverture tournée, elle vit une page blanche avec seulement inscrit en haut à droite le numéro de page. S'étonnant de cette découverte, elle tourna encore une page blanche aussi. Toutes les suivantes furent les mêmes : numérotés et vierges de toute écriture. Après une quinzaine de pages, la jeune fille grogna de mécontentement s'insultant mentalement de sa bêtise.

Comment un être intelligent dont même Voldemort avait peur aurait-il pu laisser tous ses secrets à la vue de tous ? « Bien sûr qu'il les avait un peu protégés », se réprimanda sévèrement Rose à voix haute pour sa naïveté. Elle referma le livre, se promettant de chercher à la bibliothèque tout ce qui pouvait protéger un journal intime.

Malgré tout, elle essaya un Finite incantatem timide sur une des pages. Rose, qui s'attendait à ce que rien ne se passe, ou alors que des écritures apparaissent, fut bien surprise. Ce n'est pas l'apparence de la page qui changea mais l'apparence du livre entier. Il gonfla, gonfla, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une taille volumineuse et impossible à porter pour la jeune fille. Quant à son nombre de pages, il passa d'une petite centaine à un grand millier. Mais le plus énervant pour la jeune Weasley fut que les pages restèrent définitivement blanches.

Retenant un cri de protestation, elle lança un Reducto sur le livre qui reprit une taille plus respectable. Une dernière fois, elle vérifia les pages qui ne changèrent pas d'avis. Elle prit le livre et le rangea dans sa poche intérieure avant de se ruer vers la Grande Salle, sachant qu'elle était déjà un peu en retard.

Heureusement pour elle, d'autres retardataires arrivèrent en même temps qu'elle, ce qui lui permit de se faire toute petite. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle détestait l'attention qu'on lui portait à cause de sa famille bien trop connue, alors se permettre qu'on la remarque de la sorte l'aurait gênée au plus haut point. Calmant son pas pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte auprès de ses amies, elle s'avança à leur côté et s'installa à côté de Ted, l'orphelin de Lupin et de Nymphadora.

James prit un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer que pour une Weasley, être en retard à un repas relevait d'un reniement familial. Les Lovegood pouffèrent, tandis que Ted lui lançait un regard désolé. Elle accepta sa sollicitude avec un sourire, et envoya un regard noir à James, sans pour autant le contredire, en se servant généreusement dans le plat le plus près. Les rires de James redoublèrent sous la mine vexée de Rose qui le renvoya paître quelques minutes plus tard en lui disant, acerbe :

« Je suis sûre que Tante Ginny sera ravie d'apprendre qu'au bout de ta deuxième semaine de cours, tu as déjà deux retenues.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? Non ? s'inquiéta James avec un sourire qui disparut.

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner, cousin !

\- Bon, bon, grogna-t-il. Je m'excuse, ça va ? »

Rose hocha la tête pour toute réponse et se servit à nouveau, ce qui eut le don de rendre son sourire au fils Potter. Elle ne s'attarda pas à table sous le regard scrutateur de Lucem et Solis, les jumelles.

Elle se rendit sur son lit, l'esprit concentré sur ce bouquin de malheur. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner pour la soirée, elle eut un flash de sa mère qui racontait en riant :

« Une des nombreuses facettes incroyables de notre ancien directeur, c'est qu'il adorait les sucreries. Tous ses mots de passe étaient le nom d'une de ces merveilles pour les caries. L'entrée du bureau du Directeur fut longtemps fermée d'un 'sorbet citron'. À vrai dire, je crois que la seule douceur qu'il n'aimait pas étaient les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Lorsque Harry se reposait à l'infirmerie à cause de l'affaire de la pierre philosophale, l'ancien directeur lui avait volé une dragée en lui racontant qu'il n'en mangeait plus depuis des lustres à cause d'une mauvaise surprise du nom de 'goût poubelle'. »

La jeune fille savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait essayer. Selon toute logique, le directeur n'avait pas mis une sucrerie qu'il adorait, sinon une personne le connaissant un minimum aurait facilement trouvé. Elle essaya alors tout de suite en soufflant :

_« Dragées surprises. »_

Le livre émit une forte lumière bleue. Rose se félicita d'être partie du repas plus tôt pour ne pas être dérangée par ses collègues de dortoir extrêmement curieuses.

Les lettres apparurent petit à petit, se chargeant d'encre, et enfin les phrases purent être lisibles.

_« Je prends le temps d'écrire cette histoire afin qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée dans mon esprit lors de ma mort. Minerva a raison, même les plus gros secrets et les plus lourds ne doivent pas être gardés. Mais la Pensine m'est trop impersonnelle, alors cette chère professeure et amie m'a offert ce carnet pour que je puisse conter ce roman._

_Je vais m'adresser à toi, lecteur d'un futur qui n'est peut-être pas aussi éloigné que le voudrait ma conscience. À défaut de savoir où commencer, je sais déjà où je cacherai ce carnet à son achèvement. Juste à côté de la salle de sortilèges, en dessous d'une des pierres qui pavent le chemin. La découverte de ce carnet ne sera alors qu'un enchaînement de circonstances. La pierre devra être foulée par le pied, puis touchée par une plume et ensuite découverte par une main Gryffondor sang-mêlée. Je sais que les chances que cela arrive ne sont pas si minces que ça. Mais n'écris-je donc pas cela pour que quelqu'un le lise ? »_

Rose interrompit sa lecture qui s'annonçait si passionnante en entendant des bruits de voix en bas des escaliers. Elle cacha consciencieusement le livre en cuir sous son oreiller. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et malgré les rideaux de son lit clos, elle s'autorisa seulement à toucher le livre de peur qu'on le lui enlève. Elle passa la nuit à rêver de ce que pouvait contenir le journal du plus célèbre sorcier de l'époque d'avant Voldemort. 


	2. Partager le secret

Le lendemain, la Gryffondor se prépara en un temps record pour affronter son premier cours de la journée sans être en retard. En effet, elle avait mis presque deux heures pour s'endormir la veille et le besoin de sommeil avait de lui-même ignoré le réveil matin. Procuré du côté moldu, celui-ci ne s'éteignait pas lorsqu'il voyait que sa propriétaire – ingrate – l'ignorait royalement. Quand tout le dortoir, à part Rose, fut réveillé par le boucan de la boîte en ferraille, une moldue se désigna pour faire taire la machine infernale. En petite vengeance, personne ne réveilla la Weasley, même pas les jumelles qui estimèrent que la sanction semblait méritée. 

C'est donc seule que se leva la Weasley, complètement paniquée, à seulement vingt minutes du cours de Potions. Courant dans les couloirs et se résignant à affronter la journée avec l'estomac vide, Rose pensa tout de même à son livre laissé par empressement qu’à demi caché. 

Après une course folle et des escaliers qui ne désiraient apparemment pas être coopératifs, Rose arriva avec une minute trente d'avance, ce qui lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle afin de ne pas avoir l'air d'un chien sous la fournaise. Elle en profita pour remettre ses longs cheveux roux en place et se faire rapidement une natte pour cacher l'épi de ses cheveux. Le cours passa trop lentement au goût de la Gryffondor qui n'attendait qu'une chose, remonter en quatrième vitesse au dortoir pour glisser le carnet dans son sac.

Avant la pause de midi, elle trouva enfin le temps de chercher son livre secret, et elle le glissa entre son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie et celui de Botanique. Elle se pressa autant que la veille pour manger sous le regard, cette fois-ci, clairement désapprobateur de Lucem et Solis.

Rose se jura que lorsqu'elle en saurait un peu plus sur le journal, elle informerait ses amis de son existence. En attendant, elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée : 

« Il y aurait deux façons de commencer cette histoire qui me pèse depuis tant et tant d'années. La première serait de commencer il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, à l'époque où je quittais Poudlard. La seconde viserait à expliquer les raisons de l'écriture de ce roman. 

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, je vais t'expliquer à toi, jeune et sûrement même élève, la raison de cet acte. En écrivant ces lignes si simples, j’ai l’impression de me retrouver jeune, à dix-huit ans à peine. Je parlais aussi spontanément, aussi clairement. Mais maintenant, le mystère domine les paroles, ce qui permet de ne jamais perdre la face. Si l'on reste évasif, alors il se trouve qu'une part de vrai se retrouve entre nos premières paroles et le résultat. De plus, le mystère empêche quiconque de comprendre l'ensemble de ce qui est vraiment insinué. Un art délicat mais maîtrisable en tant d'années de vie.

Mais soit, j'ai surpris Harry Potter, le condamné à la cause, assis devant le miroir de Risèd. » 

Rose frissonna à la lecture du nom de son oncle. Elle ne pensait pas que ce carnet de Dumbledore commencerait avec la première année de son parrain au collège de sorcellerie. Il devait y avoir bien vingt mille autres explications compliquées que lui fournirait le professeur si doué à l'art du suspense. Elle reprit sa lecture de plus en plus friande du pourquoi et du comment de ce cahier.

« Il regardait ses parents alors que moi-même, je venais y observer quelqu'un d'autre. J’ai levé mon sortilège d'invisibilité et l'ai chassé, en lui rappelant le monde de souvenirs qu'il se créerait et sa vie qu'il ruinerait. Mais il ne savait pas que je faisais en grande partie référence à moi-même. Alors qu'il allait partir, il me demanda : que voyez-vous dans le miroir, vous ? Cette question me fait encore peur après toutes ces années. De quoi ai-je réellement envie tout au fond de mon cœur ? Je lui mentis, doucement mais sûrement. Je lui ai dit, à cet enfant en mal d'amour, que je me voyais avec une paire de chaussettes à la main. A-t-il été troublé par ma réponse, lui disant que mon amour est acquis et le sien si fragile ? Je ne sais et ne saurai sans doute jamais les finalités de cette discussion.

Et pourtant ce mensonge, si élégant soit-il, n'aurait pu être plus proche de la vérité. » 

Rose tourna la page pour en savoir plus, toujours plus. Mais la suivante était blanche et numérotée, comme celles d'avant. Une exception à la règle figurait en haut de la page : 

« Pour lire, il faut le mériter et compter. »

La Gryffondor soupira. Même en essayant de se livrer, ce vieux directeur plongeait une énigme dans son récit au bout de deux pages seulement. Mais elle était terriblement intriguée par cette histoire de chaussettes. 

Le mériter ? se demanda la rouge et or. Peut-être simplement le vouloir et chercher une réponse absolument ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres sens qui sautaient aux yeux de Rose.

En essayant de tresser ses cheveux indomptables en maudissant les gènes de sa mère, Rose tenta de réfléchir au mot « compter » – dernière et sûrement plus importante part de l'énigme. Compter, compter, oui mais quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de chiffres, rien de tout ça. Il y trônait seulement des mots, huit mots. 

Huit ? Et pourquoi pas ? Elle se rendit à la page numérotée en ce sens. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, tous ses espoirs tombèrent à l’eau en remarquant que la page était vierge comme avant. Elle ferma le livre et le fourra dans son sac pour le prochain cours de la journée.

Si elle avait été très attentive durant son cours de Potions, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Le vieux professeur fantôme récitait son cours si ennuyant sans se préoccuper des élèves qui, pour la plupart, discutait entre eux de tout et de rien. Les jumelles installées devant elles se retournèrent et la coupèrent dans ses réflexions. Lucem, la plus curieuse, lui demanda pourquoi elle cachait un livre dans son sac : 

« Comment ? demanda Rose, incrédule.  
\- Eh bien, tu fourres sans cesse ta main dans ton sac… commença Lucem.  
\- On t'a aussi vu mettre un livre suspect dans ton sac. Tu n’es pas vraiment discrète, Rose », finit Solis.

La coupable leva les yeux au ciel et se décida finalement à dévoiler à ses amis l'histoire du livre. Elle leur donna rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande plus tard dans la soirée. Les jumelles se firent un plaisir de faire passer le mot à James et Ted, qui acceptèrent sans connaître la raison de ce rendez-vous. 

Les cinq amis se réunirent après le dîner au septième étage, sous la direction de Rose qui les fit entrer un à un. Les jumelles choisirent un sofa crème, pour être au plus proche l'une de l'autre. Toutes les deux tremblaient d'impatience. Ted s'installa sur un pouf à terre, les bras croisés, le visage doux et calme, comme toujours. Patient et inébranlable, Rose le trouvait admirable. Même en le connaissant depuis son enfance, Rose ne pouvait en aucun cas deviner ses réactions. 

James Potter s'avachit dans un fauteuil noir, l'air un peu condescendant. Il se demandait sûrement ce qu'il faisait là, avec ses amis, à la demande de Rose. Les deux Gryffondor se disputaient souvent à cause de leurs caractères bien trempés, mais ils ne s'en étaient jamais vraiment voulu au point de ne plus se parler. Le fils du survivant demanda, impatient, les détails de l'affaire : 

« Alors, qu'il y avait-il de si important ?   
\- Hier, avant d'aller en cours de Sortilèges, j'ai fait tomber mon sac à terre et… commença patiemment Rose.  
\- Et alors, se moqua James, tu vas nous reprocher de ne pas t'avoir aidée à ramasser tes affaires ?   
\- Et alors, reprit la Gryffondor en essayant de ne pas répliquer vertement, la pierre sur laquelle est tombée ma plume s'est ouverte et un petit carnet en est sorti.  
\- Ah ? » s'étonna le jeune homme dont la curiosité s'était éveillée.

 

Rose plongea sa main dans son sac et sortit le journal en cuir pourpre d'entre ses cahiers. Elle caressa doucement la couverture avant de l'exposer aux yeux de tous. Les quatre regards Gryffondor se rapprochèrent de l'ouvrage avec une attention non feinte. La fille Weasley en profita pour ajouter tant que James se taisait :

« C'est le carnet secret d'Albus Dumbledore. » 

Ted lui prit l’objet des mains et le retourna, le soupesa puis le passa à un James qui tendait les mains pour l'observer à son tour. Ted remarqua à voix haute : 

« Il est lourd pour une si petite enveloppe. Tu as essayé un Finite Incantatem ?   
\- Oui, se vexa un peu Rose en voyant que son ami y avait pensé aussi facilement. Mais j'ai relancé un Reducto, le livre est énorme en vérité. »

L'orphelin hocha la tête, tandis que le livre passait des mains de Lucem à celles de Solis. Les jumelles rendirent le livre à celle qui l'avait découvert, puis Solis posa la question qui les intriguait tous :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dedans ? »

Rose n'avait pas vraiment envie de divulguer les mots du directeur, elle voulait en être l'unique détentrice. Pourtant, elle ouvrit la première page et commença sa lecture à voix haute, tout doucement. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil lorsqu'elle expliqua, à travers les mots du directeur, que celui-ci utilisait le mystère pour ne pas se mettre dans des situations indélicates. Enfin, elle haussa la voix en parlant de son oncle, celui-qui-a-survécu. À la fin de sa lecture, personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes, laissant s’imprégner en leur esprit les mots si francs d'Albus Dumbledore. Solis brisa tout de même le silence religieux que les paroles avaient imposé en demandant : 

« Et c'est tout ? Il n'y a pas de suite ?  
\- C'est bien ça le problème, soupira la fille Weasley. Sur la page d'après, il est inscrit : « Pour lire, il faut le mériter et compter ». Je voulais vous demander votre avis. J'ai conclu que le « mériter » était se pencher sérieusement sur le sujet. Quant au verbe « compter », j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les pages sont numérotées jusqu'à la fin du roman.   
\- Combien y a-t-il de pages ? s'intéressa James, les fesses sur le bout du siège, complètement absorbé par les paroles de sa cousine.   
\- Aucune idée, s'étonna la lectrice d'une telle question. Attends, je regarde. » 

Rose lança un Finite Incantatem à l'aide de sa baguette sur le carnet. Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la taille réelle de l'objet, heureux de ne pas être à la place de leur amie en ayant le journal sur les genoux. La lectrice tourna le livre et souleva la quatrième de couverture. 

 

« 1256 pages, murmura Lucem qui lut le chiffre, impressionnée.   
\- Comment va-t-on lire tout ça ? s'exclama Ted, plus pour lui-même que pour l'ensemble.  
\- Rose ? interpella James. Tu peux lire la phrase qui est écrite ? »

La jeune fille sursauta en remarquant qu'effectivement une ligne manuscrite remplissait le début de la dernière page. 

« La première énigme est facile, il n'y a pas grand-chose à cacher, lut Rose, Rendez-vous page trois. »

Interloqués, les amis de Rose l'observèrent prendre son courage à deux mains, et ouvrir le roman page trois, prête à continuer sa lecture jusqu'à la prochaine énigme.


	3. Les reliques de la mort

"Je ne puis m'empêcher de me regarder dans le miroir de Risèd quelques minutes avant qu'un félin gris se déplace à mes côtés. Minerva, encore une fois. Elle m'a regardé longuement avant de me sermonner sur ma capacité à donner des ordres que je ne respectais pas moi-même. J'ai hoché la tête, tristement convaincu que jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce miroir. Elle me demanda à son tour ce que je voyais vraiment. Vraiment. J'aurais voulu lui mentir à elle aussi, mais son regard inquiet m'a résolu à ne pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Mes mots ont donc modélisé ma pensée :

\- Ce serait bien trop long et trop douloureux Minerva.   
\- Même pour une Pensine ?  
\- Surtout pour une Pensine.

Ses yeux tournés vers moi, elle soupira, ne sachant pas quoi me répondre. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : me retrouver seul avec mes souvenirs. Mais au contraire, elle se rapprocha de moi, le chapeau à plumes penché, les yeux ridés par le temps et au nom de notre longue amitié elle me supplia : 

\- Laissez-moi vous conseiller un vieux truc moldu, Albus, il ne faut pas vivre avec ses souvenirs.   
\- Je verrai.

Malgré ma réticence première, j'avoue, et bien difficilement, que ce carnet n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de retarder cette échéance qu'est le commencement de ma vie et pourtant en voici le premier extrait.

Tout a commencé à l'âge de vingt ans, bien avant Grindelwald, bien avant la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon, bien avant ma rencontre avec Flamel. Essentiellement autodidacte, je passai mes premières années post-Poudlard à pratiquer la métamorphose et les sortilèges, seul dans un appartement de Pré-au-Lard. Je m'étonnais du plaisir que je prenais à lire et à toujours trouver de nouveaux sortilèges et de nouveaux objets utiles pour le monde sorcier. 

Je marchais dans la rue, d'un pas clair et mesuré. J'avais les mêmes yeux cristallins mais sans mes sages rides. Je possédais la force de l'âge, l'assurance du débutant, autant que sa naïveté. Mais j'étais fier, chaque jour, de me lever à l'aube pour mes convictions." 

Rose inspira, la gorge en feu à force de lire. Solis, compréhensive, prit le relais avec sa petite voix fluette : 

"Et je lui rentrai dedans. Une jeune femme, très belle. Un regard vert émeraude. Elle pesta à voix haute ; me demandant de regarder où j'allais. Bêtement j'acquiesçai alors qu’elle avait changé de route au dernier moment provoquant notre collision.

Elle possédait un je ne sais quoi d'attirant. Sa robe de sorcière miteuse épousait son corps frêle. Ses yeux m’intriguèrent comme un sort incomplet. Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, et lorsqu'elle me quitta, mon seul désir fut de la suivre et j'écoutai ce besoin avec attention, l'espionnant pour voir où elle allait.

Je n'ai rien oublié de notre histoire, même pas ce moment où elle remarqua ma présence derrière elle et où je me justifiai vainement disant que j'allais dans la même librairie. J'achetai le livre d'une sorcière renommée, qui avait trouvé de nombreux secrets sur la cape d'invisibilité. Je me faisais en règle d'acheter tous les deux jours un nouveau livre de magie. Malgré l'énervement qu'elle ressentait contre moi, elle fut intriguée par ma lecture et m'invita à boire un verre avec l'excuse de s'être mal conduit envers ma personne. 

Je réglai mes achats et elle les siens. J’en profitai pour voir qu'elle avait pris deux livres de bonne taille, le premier plus fin que le deuxième. Un traitant des Reliques de la Mort, l'autre de l'invisibilité. La coïncidence avait fait ma chance, et je remerciai le ciel pour ça pendant un mois après notre rencontre."

Solis toussa, et referma le livre sur ses genoux. Rose paniqua : 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, comprit Lucem, liée aux pensées de sa jumelle par on ne savait quoi.  
\- Je crois que l'on reprendra demain, appuya Ted.

Ted lança le sort Reducto. Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis étaient si pressés d'en finir. Face à son incrédulité, Solis expliqua : 

\- Rappelle-toi la nouvelle règle de cette année. 50 points en moins par personne en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Nous ne tenons pas vraiment à expliquer demain aux Gryffondor, la raison de la perte de 250 points.   
\- Tu ne comprends pas très vite pour une Granger, s'amusa son cousin sous le regard incendiaire de celle-ci.  
\- Potter ! s'étrangla sa cousine.

James rit fort, puis comme les autres quitta la Salle sur Demande sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Ted passa à côté de Rose lui glissant à l'oreille : 

\- Vu la tête qu'il tirait tout à l'heure, il a compris en même temps que toi. 

Rose le remercia d'un regard pour être toujours là pour la rassurer et même la consoler. Elle sortit de la pièce la tête pleine de questions face à la lecture. Discrètement, les cinq amis marchèrent jusqu’à leur salle commune, se séparant aux pieds des escaliers. Rose voulut ouvrir le livre sous sa couette mais sa conscience l'en empêcha. Elle referma alors l'objet de sa convoitise et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. 

________________________________

Dès le lendemain, les cinq amis se rejoignirent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils se mirent dans la même position, tous concentrés sur Lucem qui, la suivante dans la ronde, entreprit d'ouvrir le livre. Elle se racla doucement la gorge, essayant d'attirer une attention qui lui était déjà acquise. Elle plongea dans la suite de l'histoire, d'une voix semblable à celle de sa sœur :

"Notre discussion au café eut le pouvoir d'attirer mon attention. Cette femme, Elise McMarshall, me passionna sur sa recherche des Reliques de la Morts, les trois objets offerts par la Mort aux frères Peverell :

\- La Pierre de Résurrection,  
\- La Baguette de Sureau,   
\- La Cape d'invisibilité. 

Je fus subjugué par cette histoire sortie d'un conte pour enfant. Tous la trouvaient absurde, mais Elise me convainquit à une vitesse incroyable. Et après deux bonnes heures dans ce pub où nous ne touchâmes presque pas à nos boissons, je la raccompagnai chez elle en lui promettant de lire mon achat au plus vite pour le lui passer. Elle me jura la même chose, me remerciant pour ce délicieux moment. Je ne le savais pas encore mais elle m'avait charmé en deux heures.

Ah comme je me sens adolescent à écrire ces pauvres mots sur un papier blanc. Comment pourrais-je continuer à écrire cette histoire qui finira mal, comme à chaque fois que je me la rappelle ? "

Un long silence s'installa. Rose regarda James, puis les jumelles et enfin Ted. Elle prit la parole, voyant que personne ne s'y décidait : 

\- Dumbledore est tombé amoureux. 

La Weasley était incrédule, et le regard bohème, elle attendait en vain que quelqu'un d'autre réagisse à sa place. Ted décroisa les bras, il ouvrit la bouche avec comme l'envie de s'exprimer mais la referma aussi sec. James attrapa le regard de Rose et la fixa sans fin. Lucem plongea son regard dans le carnet puis parla enfin, la voix tremblotante. Rose n'aurait su dire si elle était choquée ou bien excitée :

"Pour lire, il faut trouver le premier contenant, et l'écrire."

À la fin de la phrase, Rose devina sans problème : Lucem tremblait d'excitation. James lança : 

\- Des idées ? On ne peut pas rester sur notre faim comme ça !   
\- Le premier contenant, non, rien ne me vient à l'esprit, dit Solis, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.   
\- Trouvons d'abord les définitions des mots, proposa Rose.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, il n'y avait rien n'a perdre. Ted essaya avec un demi-sourire : 

\- Contenant : ce qui contient quelque chose. C'est assez évident, comme pour le "premier" ; pas besoin de faire un dessin.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est dit au tout début du livre ? demanda James avec une soudaine et incroyable lumière.   
\- Voyons, murmura la dernière lectrice en tournant les pages. "Je prends le temps d'écrire cette histoire afin qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée dans mon esprit lors de ma mort. Minerva a raison, même les plus gros secrets et les plus lourds ne doivent pas être gardés. Mais la Pensine m'est trop impersonnelle, alors cette chère professeur et amie m'a offert ce carnet pour que je puisse conter ce roman."

\- Essaye "Pensine", suggéra Lucem à sa jumelle en lui tenant un plume qu'elle avait dégottée dans son sac de cours. 

Solis obéit. Le mot écrit disparut dès que la plume se releva du papier blanc. Une autre écriture en prit la place pour se moquer gentiment :

"Tout n'est pas aussi facile. Je n'ai pas vraiment visé haut pourtant."

Solis grimaça avant de répéter à voix haute. James éclata de rire sous le regard blasé des autres.

\- Allez, décoincez-vous ! Je viens juste d'imaginer la tête de tata Hermy en apprenant que son cher directeur n'était pas si parfait. 

Rose sourit malgré tout à cette image. Sa mère idolâtrait l'ancien directeur et elle ferait assurément une mini crise cardiaque en lisant toutes ses confidences montrant que le sorcier s'apparentait seulement à la race humaine. 

Un gloussement attira le regard de Rose vers Ted avant que celui-ci ne rie à son tour. Rose entra dans ce drôle de rire, autant provoquer par sa mère que par les révélations incongrues de Dumbledore. Les Lovegood se laissèrent emporter par l'hilarité générale créant une situation vraiment étrange, sachant que personne ne rigolait pour quelque chose de vraiment drôle. 

Quand enfin ils se calmèrent, Ted lâcha qu'ils devraient attendre pour savoir la suite. L'orphelin quitta son pouf avec souplesse, les jumelles suivirent et les deux cousins, encore tout souriant, fermèrent la marche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love


	4. Elise McMarshall

Installés tous les cinq de part et d'autre de la table de Gryffondor, ils regardèrent le papier qui faisait jaser toutes les maisons. La Gazette du Sorcier s'étalait au milieu des cuisses de poulet et des petits pois. Ted, entouré des jumelles, se chargea de lire le journal légèrement froissé à force d'être passé de mains en mains. Il étala le papier et démarra enfin : 

« Aujourd'hui, selon des sources sûres, quatre sorciers ont été retrouvés morts chacun dans leur maison respective. Quatre hommes d'une trentaine d'années, pleins de vie d'après leurs proches. Aucun lien n'a pu être trouvé entre les quatre homicides, mis à part la force de caractère et de conviction des victimes. Le meurtrier n'a pas été identifié pour l'instant mais nous vous assurons, chers lecteurs, que le Ministère de la Magie, Harry Potter et tous ses conseillers font le maximum pour trouver l'auteur de ces crimes. »

« Quatre le même jour ? s'étonna Rose.  
\- Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis… commença Solis, inquiète.  
\- Voldemort, termina sa sœur avec un peu plus de conviction.  
\- Mais là, il est mort pour toujours, dit James, bien placé pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.   
\- Comme si on ne le savait pas ! se moqua sa cousine en enlevant le journal qui prenait trop de place sur la table au goût de la Gryffondor, plus attirée par le repas que par cette nouvelle, si horrible soit-elle.  
\- Tu mangeais tellement vite ces derniers jours qu'on te croyait malade, s'amusa le fils Potter. Nous voilà rassurés. »

Rose ignora la réplique, ne voulant pas se disputer une énième fois avec son cousin. Surtout si c'était à James de continuer la lecture : il serait encore plus insupportable que d’habitude. 

Teddy mit fin au repas – autant qu'au malaise qui s'était installé – en rappelant qu'ils avaient la réponse de l'énigme à trouver. Il s'extirpa difficilement du banc en bois, épousseta les quelques miettes sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier puis attendit que les autres fassent de même. Rose s'avança à ses côtés et lui demanda : 

« Pour le "premier", tu ne penserais pas que cela puisse être le contenant de la première des reliques de la mort ?  
\- Et donc le contenant serait le vif d'or ! remarqua Ted. Ce ne serait pas illogique.  
\- Il a écrit son histoire lorsque Harry était en première année, donc il ne savait pas qu'il cacherait la pierre de résurrection, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Solis en s’intégrant dans la conversation.  
\- Réfléchissons, lança Ted alors que le groupe s'arrêtait pour attendre qu'un escalier se tourne vers eux. Le livre fait 1300 pages environ.  
\- 1256, précisa Rose.  
\- Il possède 1256 pages, se reprit l'orphelin. Donc on suppose que son histoire avec cette femme… Je ne sais plus son nom…  
\- Elise McMarshall, rappela James.  
\- Voilà, continua Ted en mettant un pied sur la première marche. Donc, sa romance ne dure pas, je pense, autant de pages. Ce qui peut nous laisser supposer qu'il a continué ce journal intime jusqu'à sa mort. »

Les tableaux les observaient, silencieux. Une femme se tourna vers eux, assise confortablement dans son sofa ; elle semblait écouter la conversation. Rose fit un signe discret vers l’image animée qui rougit instantanément et se mit à parler très fort avec son voisin de tableau.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? s'étonna Lucem, n'ayant pas observé la scène.   
\- Si on suppose qu'il l'a gardé jusqu'au bout, remarqua James en suivant le raisonnement de Teddy, on peut penser qu'il a inséré tous ces sorts de protection juste avant de cacher le livre près de la salle de Sortilèges et donc, qu'il avait déjà caché la pierre de résurrection au moment de la création de l'énigme ! »

Rose exultait, ils avaient trouvé la réponse. Elle entra la première dans la Salle sur Demande, reprit son siège habituel et sortit le carnet. Elle le regarda longuement puis se décida à ne pas le faire grossir. De mauvaise grâce, elle le donna à celui qui avait trouvé la réponse, soit James. Le Potter sortit une plume, fit craquer ses doigts sous le regard indigné des jumelles, puis écrivit « le vif d'or ». Le mot disparut. Une phrase le remplaça, avec toujours cette calligraphie impeccable qui caractérisait le directeur. 

« Heureux de savoir que Harry Potter a trouvé où je l'avais cachée. Sûrement aidé par Miss Granger. »

Les Gryffondors crièrent de joie et se tapèrent dans les mains, se félicitant mutuellement de leur découverte. James rayonnait de plaisir et il prit le carnet pour enfin découvrir la suite des aventures de Dumbledore. L'euphorie redescendit petit à petit en écoutant le fils Potter. Il possédait une voix grave, ayant juste mué. Il passionna très vite son auditoire. Rose se redressa tandis que Ted et les jumelles se penchèrent vers lui, impatient. Il lut : 

« Je vous imagine, vous, lecteurs, penchés sur ces quelques lignes, insouciants, peut-être attendris. Je vous imagine et j'ai peur de me dévoiler.

Le premier jour où elle vint dans ma garçonnière, je rangeais de fond en comble et pourtant, ses yeux astiquaient les moindres détails. Je lui présentais mes recherches dont les deux en cours : la première était de transformer la lumière du sortilège Nox afin qu'elle brillât mais sans chaleur. Je lui montrai mon second bureau, rempli de fioles et de bouts d'ectoplasmes. Elle rit de bon cœur à l'explication de mes recherches mais posa de nombreuses questions. Je l'avais passionnée, elle, femme irréelle par son intelligence hors pair. 

Puis nous parlâmes longuement des reliques de la mort. Elle s'installa dans un de mes canapés vieillots, et m'expliqua sa passion : l'invisibilité. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux autres. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle croisa ses jambes, me suppliant de l'aider à trouver la cape. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais refuser : d'abord pour elle, puis pour la connaissance, et enfin par une curiosité qui se rapprochait sans que je le veuille vraiment d’une volonté de pouvoir. Posséder la cape, c’était se jouer de la mort…  
Je lui demandai d'abord de m'aider dans mes recherches, de les finir, puis je lui promis mon aide, mon temps, et toute ma personne. 

À ma grande surprise et peut-être aussi à mon plus grand bonheur, elle accepta. Dans la minute, elle remonta ses manches noires et sales. Nous résolûmes la première recherche le jour même, à l'aide de longs et complexes théorèmes que nous ajoutâmes à la formule d'origine par le geste exécuté. Elle me félicita gaiement, tandis que je la remerciais pour quelque chose que je n'aurais pu faire sans elle. Elise rougit ce jour-là sous le compliment, et je m'évertuai alors tout le long de notre relation à lui en refaire, charmé par cette couleur qui apparaissait sous ses yeux. 

Je ne connaissais rien d'elle, je la voyais seulement depuis deux jours, mais elle m'avait aidé et débloqué. Je voyais en elle un ange qui comblait une solitude en si peu de temps. Une solitude qui durait depuis longtemps déjà. 

Et je lui avouai à demi-mot. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le mensonge me paraissait impossible en face d'elle. Et elle rit, longtemps, sous mon embarras, puis me gratifia gentiment d'un « et bien puisque je comble ta solitude et toi la mienne, il est bon que nous restions ensemble le plus longtemps possible ».

La jeunesse fait faire des actes fous. Après avoir rougi pendant bien deux minutes, je glissai ma main derrière sa nuque et posai mon front contre le sien. Je ne voulais la forcer en rien et la laissai alors franchir les cinq derniers centimètres qui nous séparait d'un baiser. »

James s'arrêta de lire sous l'œil compréhensif de sa cousine. N'importe qui aurait été mal à l'aise de lire ceci. Pourtant James passa au-dessus et demanda ce qui l'intéressait vraiment : 

« Il n'a pas dit en quoi consistait sa deuxième recherche. C'est quoi à votre avis ?  
\- Mais on s'en fiche, James ! dit Lucem en levant les yeux au ciel. On vient de lire que Dumbledore a embrassé une fille qu'il venait de rencontrer et si ça se trouve, c'est sa première histoire d'amour ! Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens des priorités.   
\- C'est juste incroyable, renchérit Solis. Je n'en reviens pas que nous soyons les seuls à le savoir. Il faudrait le dire à tout le monde ! Il y en aurait des personnes qui voudraient lire ce carnet. On pourrait même le monnayer, qui sait ?  
\- Le monnayer ? »

Teddy ne semblait pas en revenir. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, il lui dit sa façon de penser :

« C'est le truc le plus incroyable qui me soit arrivé depuis la mort de mes parents, d’accord. Et on est très chanceux d'être les premiers à tomber dessus, mais le monnayer ? Certainement pas.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? » s'interrogea Solis, vraiment étonnée.

Rose vint à la rescousse de Ted :

« On l'a juste trouvé, il ne nous appartient pas. En plus ce serait mal de se faire de l'argent sur le dos des autres. On le lit, on le finit, puis on le dit aux parents.  
\- Pourquoi pas le dire maintenant ? proposa James.  
\- Ils vont nous le prendre et on ne pourra jamais le lire ! s'énerva Lucem. Ah ça non ! On finit d'abord.  
\- Bien, bien, soupira James, alors on continue ? »

Voyant que tout le monde acquiesçait, il reprit sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté :   
« Nous passâmes deux mois sur le deuxième sujet de mes recherches, la disparition des fantômes. Entre nos rendez-vous, nous essayâmes plusieurs mixtures, plusieurs sorts, lisant des dizaines de livres sur le sujet mais rien ne nous vint. J'acceptais donc de l'aider à mon tour pour l'invisibilité. 

Nous formions un couple assez étrange. Nous ne nous rencontrions jamais dans des lieux publics, préférant l'intimité de nos tanières. Elle me montra vite une face d'elle même que j'aimais bien : certes pauvre, elle prenait soin de tout ce qu'elle pouvait, nettoyant, rangeant, astiquant. Je l'admirais par sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Elle avait un sourire parfait, des dents blanches et des lèvres fines. Ses yeux vert émeraude, tantôt écarquillés, tantôt plissés me regardaient avec une douce tendresse. Son corps était frêle, ses côtes saillantes. 

Elle habita chez moi au bout d'un mois ; officiellement pour nos recherches. 

Son intelligence égalait la mienne, voire la surpassait. »

« Il est un peu imbu de lui-même, le Dumbledore », s'amusa James sous le regard approbateur des autres. Il continua : 

« La recherche sur l'invisibilité s'annonçait longue et elle le fut. 

Nous cherchâmes d'abord toute la descendance de Peverell, le possesseur de la cape d'invisibilité. Après être remontés jusqu'à notre époque – ce qui prit au moins six mois de recherches dans toutes les archives d'Europe – nous trouvâmes enfin ce que nous cherchions, c'est-à-dire huit centaines de descendants vivant dans nos années. Nous retraçâmes leur piste. 

Le plus dur fut de tous aller les interroger car Elise culpabilisait de me faire voyager avec elle alors que nous étions un couple depuis si peu de temps. Elle mit deux mois à se décider à partir sous mon insistance répétée, mais nous nous en allâmes enfin, ravis de découvrir par cette histoire une bonne quinzaine de pays. Nous commençâmes par l'Angleterre, l'Écosse, la France puis de nombreux pays de l'Est, d'où venaient les origines de la famille. Nous visitâmes par cette occasion Venise, la ville sur l'eau. J'en reparlerai peut-être.

Le premier descendant fut agréable, s'excusant avec force de ne pas être cette personne tant recherchée. Il ignorait lui-même ses origines et fut désolé de ne pas nous en apprendre plus. Les suivants ne furent pas franchement heureux de nous voir, allant de l'impatience à l'irritation. 

Un homme du nom de Robert Dechre était tant en colère qu'on lui demande aimablement sa cape, qu'il nous provoqua en duel et il nous fallut beaucoup de nos deux puissances pour calmer ce fou furieux. Tandis que je l'attachais enfin à une chaise et qu’Elise lui confisquait son bâton magique, il hurlait à pleins poumons qu'il n'était pas la personne recherchée et que, jamais, il n'avait eu en sa possession un tel objet. Elise eut la même idée que moi : pour être si violent, il savait quelque chose. »

« Et ensuite, il y a l'énigme, expliqua James après quelques secondes. Je vous la lis :

Celui qui me partage commet un terrible outrage, une trahison, et ma propagation entraîne ma disparition.

« Très bonne question, mais très simple, s'amusa Teddy. Tout le monde a eu le droit à cette énigme étant jeune, non ? »

Les jumelles, James et Rose se consultèrent du regard. James répondit avec une ironie non cachée : 

« Il faut croire que non, tout le monde n'a pas ton niveau, Lupin.  
\- C'est le secret : celui qui me partage commet un terrible outrage ! Un secret n'est pas fait pour être partagé ! comprit Rose.  
\- Digne fille de ta mère, me sourit Ted. Effectivement, c'est ça. De plus, la propagation d'un secret fait qu'il n'en est plus réellement un. »

James tendit le livre à Ted qui écrivit la réponse sur la page. Rose se surprit de nouveau à trouver son écriture splendide. Ses moindres lettres étaient calligraphiées avec attention. Cette fois-ci, aucun commentaire n'apparut avant la suite du texte. Teddy referma le livre sous les regards déçus des autres. Il dit : 

« N'oublions pas le couvre-feu. En plus, demain c’est vendredi, ce qui veut dire match de Quidditch. Je crois qu’on ne pourra pas lire avant samedi.   
\- Techniquement on pourrait, fit remarquer Solis en pointant James et Ted du doigt. Il suffit de faire abstraction de vous deux…   
\- Solis, nous ne sommes pas à ce point désespérés de lire ce bouquin, soupira Rose, en pensant l'exact opposé.  
\- Tu as raison, accorda-t-elle.   
\- Allez, au lit ! » dit Ted en se levant.


End file.
